Erwacht
by EleonoradiJohntum
Summary: Mikael will Klaus töten und das um jeden Preis. Doch natürlich hat Elijah einen Plan, aber ob Elena s Freunde da wirklich so mitspielen? Verändert man sich, wenn man zusammen leben muss? Vampire Diaries / KLaus & Elena & Elijah & Damon


KLaus/ Elijah / Elena

**Kapitel 1: Das Abkommen**

Elena packte ihre Sachen. Sie sah sich wohl vorerst zum letzten Mal in ihrem Zimmer um, wobei ihr ein tiefes Gefühl des Verraten-worden-seins überkam. Damon hatte über ihren Kopf hinweg mit Klaus und Elijah ein Abkommen, für ihre "Sicherheit", beschlossen. Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline und sogar Bonnie haben dem Deal ürlich machten sie sich alle Sorgen um sie, aber das ist das letzte was sie will. Elena wurde gar nicht nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, deshalb war sie äußerst sauer auf alle, besonders auf Damon. Elena wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sie so schutzbedürftig ist. Sie fühlte sich elendlich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie zwar etwas Übernatürliches ist, weil sie der Doppelgänger ist, aber dennoch sterblich und machtlos ist. Sie fühlte sich so nutzlos und hilflos.

Letzteres zeigte ihr Stefan oft auf, der immernoch als rachedürstiger Ripper umherstreifte, indem er sie mit seiner Aggressivität und Unberechenbarkeit verletzte. Sie empfindet noch immer etwas für ihn und auch seine Gefühlslosigkeit ihr gegenüber will sie nicht akzeptieren. Er will sich an Klaus rächen und es besteht sogar die furchtbare Möglichkeit, dass Stefan sich Mikael für sein Rachefeldzug anschließen könnte.

Mikael war immernoch auf freiem Fuß und niemand konnte sagen, was sein nächster blutiger Schritt ist.

Er wollte Klaus Tod und dies hatte er sehr deutlich gemacht, als er im Mystic Grill Tylers Herz, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, herausriss, um seine Macht zu demonstrieren und Klaus einzuschüchtern.

Eines war klar: Mikael war gefährlich und er würde rücksichtslos sein Ziel verfolgen. Zudem hatte er auch angedroht Elena zu töten, um seinen Stiefsohn zu schwächen. Ohne sie könnte Klaus keine weiteren Hybride mehr erschaffen und so auch keine Hybriden-Armee gegen ihn aufstellen.

Flashback:

Damon öffnete die Tür, als es läutete. Klaus und Elijah betraten die alte Salvatore Pension mit einem siegessicherm Lächeln. Die Spannung zwischen den drei Männern spürte man sogar als Sterblicher.

Elijah beendete die betretene Stille:" Nun dann. Wir wollen dir und damit natürlich auch Elena ein Angebot machen." - " Ach ja. Und wie sieht dieses Angebot aus?", unterbrach Damon Elijah mit sarkastischen Unterton. "Zu allererst will ich festhalten, dass wahrscheinlich wir alle drei um Elena Schutz sehr besorgt sind, da Mikael bisher unauffindbar ist und wir nicht wissen, was er als nächstes vorhat." Damon´s Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als Elena´s Name aus dem Mund des Urvampirs kam. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Urvampiren setzte er sich in einen der großen Ledersessel im Salon, die beiden Brüder standen ihm gegenüber. Klaus starrte vor sich hin wie ein Raubtier, was auf der Lauer lag und sich deshalb nicht bewegte oder irgendeine andere Regung zeigte. Elijah hingegen blickte Damon direkt in die Augen und erklärte seinen Plan wie ein weltoffener Diplomat.

"Gut. Und was gedenkt das teuflische Duo für den Schutz von Elena zu unternehmen?", fragte Damon mit dem Wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso gezwungen seien wird auf das Angebot einzugehen. Er war sich bewusst, dass er nicht allein auf Elena aufpassen, seinen wild gewordenen Bruder bändigen und dann auch noch eine Waffe gegen die Urvampire finden kann.

Plötzlich zeigte Klaus endlich eine Regung und schien aus seiner Starre erwacht zu sein. "Ich werde sie mit zu mir nehmen!", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen."WAS? NEIN! Auf keinen Fall!", schrie Damon ihm entgegen und sprang aus seinem Sessel entsetzt auf mit hasserfüllten Blick.

"Natürlich ist dieser "Umzug" nur das Beste für Elena, denn wir haben die Mittel sie zu schützen. Wir haben vor kurzen die alte Villa am Waldrand gekauft und beherbergen dort auch ein paar gute alte Freunde, die uns noch einige Gefallen schuldig sind.", erklärte Elijah den aufgeregten Damon im verständnisvollen Ton. Damon schaute nun zu ihm mit einem fast verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck: "Und was sind das für "Freunde"? " - "Magier und Hexen. Das gesamte Anwesen ist mit einem Zauber belegt, den niemanden, außer den Bewohnern selbst, Einlass gewährt." - " Also kann Mikael Elena nichts antun, solange sie sich auf dem Anwesen aufhält. Das klingt ja alles schön und gut, jedoch vermute ich stark, dass es noch einen Haken an der Sache gibt. Nicht wahr?". Die beiden Urvampire tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und Elijah offenbarte die zweite Hälfte des Abkommens: "Nun ja da mein Bruder und ich uns um den Schutz des Doppelgängers bemühen werden, werden wir nicht im Stande sein nach einer Waffe gegen Mikael zu suchen. Natürlich werden wir Nachforschungen anstellen und sie euch auch mitteilen, allerdings können wir selbst nicht danach suchen. Daher müssten du und deine Freunde das übernehmen." - "Wir sollen also die Laufburschen für euch spielen und die ganze Drecksarbeit machen, während ihr sicher auf eurem Anwesend euch verkriechen könnt?", murmelte Damon wütend über seine Hilflosigkeit bei dieser Verhandlung vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass die ganze Sache sowieso ein abgekartetes Spiel war und diese falsche diplomatische Unterhaltung nur Mittel zum Zweck ist. Einzig und allein geht es doch darum, dass Klaus "Blutvorat" nichts geschieht und sie selbst nicht Mikael vielleicht in die Hände laufen.

Jedoch war ihm auch bewusst, dass Elena in Gefahr schwebte, solange Mikael auf freiem Fuß war. Er konnte das Risiko einfach nicht eingehen, dass sie vielleicht angegriffen werden könnte oder sie sogar wieder heldenmutig versucht sich für die anderen zu opfern. Das würde er nicht noch einmal verkraften. Somit war es beschlossene Sache! Elena würde unter Klaus und Elijahs Obhut kommen.


End file.
